Foreign Films
by jizzo grace
Summary: Percy didn't remember. Annabeth forced him to.


For Annabeth, things couldn't get much worse.

Her, Jason, Piper, Leo and Coach Hedge had arrived at Camp Jupiter in one piece, thank the Gods. Jason was calm and collected just as he always was. Leo was covered in grease and dirt and carried a wicked grin on his face as he usually did, Piper looked beautiful no matter how hard she tried not to, and Coach Hedge was bitter and violent, nothing new. But Annabeth? Annabeth was a complete wreck.

First her boyfriend disappears for 8 months, leaving her unmotivated and depressed. And now she had finally _found _him, and thats all she could ever think about. It was impossible for Annabeth not to think. Thoughts raced through her mind every second of the day, and into the late hours of the night. She was stressed out of her mind, spending every waking minute calculating every possible outcome of them landing at the Roman camp, studying Roman culture and mythology, how their government worked. Jason had tried his best to reassure her that he was praetor there and that they would never attack their esteemed praetor, but she couldn't just ignore the fact that the Gods had worked their asses off to keep the Greek and Roman demigods apart and now they were suddenly colliding. What would the Gods think? If they were even paying any attention, that is. Annabeth hadn't slept since she set foot on the Argo II, she'd only showered twice, and she had completely given up on trying to maintain her hair. Most teenage girls would probably primp for hours to prepare for their reunion with their long-lost boyfriend, but Annabeth was busy worrying about if he would even remember who she was.

And he didn't. He didn't remember.

They had stepped off of the ship, after dealing with a very angry Terminus and being forced to leave their weapons on their ship, adding to the stress of this whole endeavor. Jason had led them into camp, being an a-list celebrity amongst the Romans. They had been waiting for them near where the ship had docked mid-air. Majority of the Roman kids looked pretty average. They were just teenagers, after all. But suddenly the crowd of demigods had parted, and a girl stepped forward. She was wearing a purple toga over her gold armor, adorned with medals. Her hair was dark, with choppy bangs in the front and a long braid running down her back. Her skin was pale. Her eyes were pitch black. She held her chin high, and she exuded power. She was their leader, no doubt. Her expression was hard, but Annabeth saw her gaze soften for a split second as she glanced at Jason.

_At least I'm not the only one with boy problems_, she thought.

When a tall, muscular boy with jet black tousled hair and brilliant sea green eyes stepped into place behind the girl, Annabeth's knees buckled and she almost fainted right then and there. She wanted nothing more to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless, but judging by the looks of the anxious crowd of Romans surrounding her, pouncing on their newest praetor probably wasn't the most practical option.

She stared straight at Percy, hoping, praying, that he would show a sign of recognition.

He didn't. He didn't even glance at her.

The meeting that followed was a blur to Annabeth, she felt nauseous the entire time. Her head pounded, her throat stung. She stared at her hands, silent, as Jason, Reyna and Percy discussed everything that had happened in the past couple of months. Piper sat quietly next to Jason, tentatively holding his hand underneath the table, and Leo butted into the conversation every so often, trying to be funny and impress Reyna but miserably failing with every attempt.

"So do you remember anything before you got here?" Jason asked.

Annabeth's head immediately snapped up.

"Uh, no. I've been trying, but it's useless." Percy responded.

"Oh." Jason said quietly, glancing at Annabeth.

She couldn't breathe. Her eyes stung from holding back so many months of tears. She looked down at her hands to find that they were shaking.

"If you'll excuse me-" she managed to choke out, excusing herself from the meeting and bursting out the doors of their meeting room.

She head a faint "Annabe-" before the door slammed behind her.

Her mind wouldn't stop reeling. So many thoughts slammed at the inside of her brain. Tears began to pour over onto her cheeks.

She didn't know where she was going, she had never been to this camp and she didn't even want to be here anymore. Romans and fauns gave her odd looks as she pushed past them, furiously wiping her cheeks.

She was past the point of caring what the Romans thought of her. She had wanted to be strong, she was the leader of Camp Half-Blood, a daughter of Athena. Daughters of Athena do _not, _under any circumstances, cry over boys. But here she was, throwing a complete temper tantrum in front of hundreds of people, because of a good for nothing son of Poseidon.

After about 5 minutes of running around aimlessly through the crowded Roman camp, she stumbled across an ugly, shabby little temple. The inside was pretty much empty, with a few candles illuminating the air. No demigods were anywhere to be found. Just as she had hoped.

That's when she collapsed. Tears poured down her cheeks, trailing down her jawline and dripping onto her shirt. She curled up against the wall of the temple, folding in on herself and wishing more than anything to disappear. She didn't know how long she sat there and cried and she really didn't care. She was fed up, stretched to the limit, overworked.

Her vision was so blurred because of the tears that she almost didn't notice when the door of the temple creaked open and moonlight flooded into the dark temple.

(Percy)

When Percy opened the door of his father's temple, he had expected to come inside and think about whatever the hell just happend, like he had been doing a lot recently. He definitely needed time to think after he had just been told about an entire life of epic adventures that he supposedly just forgot. What he didn't expect was to find a girl curled up in the corner crying her eyes out.

"Oh... uh, I'm sorry." he stammered. He wasn't good with emotional teenage girls.

The girl just shook her head an wiped her cheeks.

Percy debated just turning around and leaving this girl to take care of things herself, but she just looked so _broken. _He couldn't just leave her here. That would be wrong, he assured himself.

He quietly closed the door behind him, leaving them immersed in the darkness. The only light came from a lone candle on the wall.

He approached her cautiously, becoming increasingly nervous because she refused to make eye contact with him and continued to stare at the candle on the wall.

He noticed that her eyes were grey, and his head began to ache.

He took a seat next to her on the floor, leaning his back against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him. She was still curled up in a little ball beside him.

Percy searched his aching head for the right words to say. He tried to remember what to do in situations like these. Did these things happen to normal teenage boys?

_I'm a demigod,_ he thought. _Nothing normal ever happens to me._

He knew he should say something to cheer her up. Anything to make this situation less awkward.

_Girls like talking about their feelings, right?_ He thought.

"Do you want to... uh, talk about it?" he asked, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously.

Then, she did the last thing he expected, she laughed.

It wasn't a very genuine or happy laugh, but a laugh none the less.

"What?" he said, hoping he didn't do something wrong.

"You're still clueless." she whispered, shaking her head and staring at her lap.

"Huh?"

"You've always been a bit thick, Percy." she said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, suddenly very intrigued with this mysterious girl that seemed to know more about him than he did.

Her smile disappeared. Her gaze met his and he could actually see her for the first time.

Her eyes were big, but cat-like. They were intimidating and had a maturity and sense of power to them that he had never seen before. Her irises where different shades of gray, like storm clouds, or a hurricane. She had dark brown, long eyelashes, despite her blonde hair that fell in perfect curls around her thin face. Her eyebrows were thick, in a way that made her look youthful and wild. Her nose was dotted with a very light array of freckles that could probably only be seen from up-close. She was gorgeous. She reminded him of an owl for some odd reason. Her face was familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen her before.

"Have we... have we met before?" he asked quietly, staring intently into her eyes, searching for a sign of something that might trigger his memory - any memory.

He knew he had messed up when her eyes started to brim with tears and roll over onto her cheeks. She quickly buried her face in her hands. It was obvious to Percy that she was trying her best not to cry, but failing.

"I'm sorry... I'm not really good at this kind of thing. You know, cheering people up, but, it's perfectly okay if you need to cry. I won't tell anyone or anything." he said softly, praying to the Gods that he didn't sound like a total mushy idiot.

She didn't respond.

"I had a pretty shitty day too, if it makes you feel any better." he said.

"You have no idea." she mumbled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, hoping he was saying the right thing.

"Not with you." she snapped. Her tone was harsh, unnecessarily harsh, in Percy's opinion.

"Why not?" he said defensively.

She locked eyes with him. Her eyes were dark, full of pain and anger, and they were pretty damn intimidating.

"Do you even know your middle name?" she whispered.

Percy looked down, avoiding her harsh gaze.

"No." he said.

"It's Drew. Perseus Drew Jackson." she said, looking down at her hands.

"How do you-"

"Your mother's name is Sally, Sally stepdad is Paul Blofis, he's an english teacher. He's very nice. You like him a lot. So does your mom. Your real dad is Poseidon, Neptune... whatever. You guys have a much better relationship than most demigods and their godly parent. You're his favorite son, you know. He told you that on your birthday last year." she rambled, not looking at Percy.

They sat in silence for a few moments, mostly because Annabeth was mortified for her little outburst and Percy was rendered speechless.

"I guess we were friends back at that Greek camp." he said, finally.

"Yeah... friends." she mumbled.

They settled into an extremely awkward silence.

"Look, do you want your memory back or not?" she said.

"Of course I want it back." he responded.

"Can I, um, try something?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure, if you think it will help." he said.

"It better." she mumbled, too quietly for him to hear.

"Okay," she started, "I'm going to try something, and I want you to tell me if it feels good or bad. Got it?"

"Okay."

By now, Annabeth had uncurled from her little ball, and turned to face him. Percy had already taken note of how extremely long her legs were and that she was wearing very short shorts.

Slowly, Annabeth placed her hand on Percy's shoulder and ran her fingers lightly down his muscular arm, down to his fingertips. She could feel the goosebumps rising on his tanned skin.

"Good or bad?" she whispered.

"Good." he said.

Suddenly, she leaned forward and extremely lightly, she pressed her lips to his. It was barely a kiss, but it was enough to make Percy want more.

She paused, waiting for his answer.

"Good."

Slowly, she slid closer to him and placed her hands around his neck, one leg on the other side of his body, so that she was straddling him. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster by the second. She paused.

"Good." His voice cracked.

Percy could've sworn he saw her smirk in the dim lighting.

Before he could think, her lips crashed against his and her hands weaved their way into his hair. Percy lost all ability to think, so he did what he did best. He went with it.

He rested his hands on her waist, pulling her closer so they were chest to chest, her on top of him.

For some odd reason, this felt perfectly normal. He knew exactly what to do, despite having no memory of ever kissing a girl. But he felt completely at ease with this girl he had just met, her lips fit perfectly with his.

Much to Percy's disappointment, she pulled away.

"Good?" she questioned.

"Good." he breathed.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" she asked hopefully, her voice cracking a little bit.

"No, but that felt so... familiar. But I know I've never... uh... never kissed a girl." he said bashfully.

"Oh, _yes_ you have." she replied under her breath, too quiet for Percy to hear. "Take off your shirt." she demanded.

"Excuse me?" Percy said, a bit taken aback at her boldness. "I don't even-"

"Just do it." she said, dead serious. "And turn around."

Hesitantly, Percy lifted his purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt over his head and placed it on the floor next to him as Annabeth slid off his lap. Feeling extremely awkward and exposed, he slowly turned so his back was facing her. He hoped she couldn't see how red his neck and cheeks were in the low light.

She trailed her hands down his shoulder blades, down his back, stopping right before the small of his back. Slowly, Annabeth leaned down and placed a light kiss, right on the small of his back. The curse was gone, but his back remained more vulnerable than the rest of him, even now. It was almost like an anchor to his old life, before crossing into the Roman side. Percy gasped, his back arching. For a moment, Percy's vision went white.

Memories came flooding back. Blurry, irrelevant memories. The color of his mother's eyes. His bunk bed in Cabin 3. Grover's rasta cap. Daedalus's laptop. Kissing a blonde girl with grey eyes while covered in sewer water. The way the Eiffel Tower looked right before midnight.

Percy impulsively turned around, grabbed Annabeth's face and kissed her. He did this partly because he remembered her, even if just barely, but also because she was really pretty and he wanted to. He could feel her smile. More memories swirled around in his brain while her lips moved under his, more stupid things, things he didn't care about remembering. It was like watching a movie in his head, like it was someone else's life he was watching, but it was a foreign film. A movie in a language he didn't understand, and it was confusing. Very confusing, but he was glad he had seen it.

His head was pounding but somehow in the back of his mind, he knew this was right.


End file.
